The inventive concept relates to an image processor, and more particularly, to an image processor, an image processing system including the image processor, a System-on-Chip (SoC) including the image processing system, and a method of operating the image processing system.
With the development and popularization of hardware capable of playing and storing high-resolution or high-quality images, it is necessary to efficiently process high-resolution or high-quality image signals. In processing an image signal, an image processor may receive an image signal to be processed and output a processed image signal. The image signal to be processed or the processed image signal may be stored in and read from a memory through a system bus.
Each pixel included in the image signal may include multi-bit pixel data, and the number of transmitted/received bits may vary depending on signal processing features. Such a variable-bit image signal needs to be efficiently transmitted between processors.